Berbagi: Epilog
by LuthCi
Summary: REPUBLISH. "Rindu aku?" tanya suara tersebut disertai senyuman tulus. Ia langsung mengangguk cepat, sambil tetap meneteskan air mata yang ia pikir telah habis. / anonymous review: disabled.


REPUBLISH

Halo!

Ini adalah Epilognya Berbagi.

Ditulis di fict baru karna formatnya bukan diary. Melanggar peraturan gak? Kalo iya tolong kasih tau, biar nanti aku delete dan aku akalin caranya biar tetep ke post, tapi gak di fict baru. Makasih :]

Makasih atas dukungan kalian semua. I can't do this without you guys. **Thanks so much**.

(nama yang aku **bold **berarti sudah mereview **lebih dari sepuluh kali**! I love you guys! Muach muach. hehe)

**Lanjut!**

.

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**This story, purely MINE :]**

**Warning: OOC, SasuSaku, NejiSaku**

.

.

**Berbagi: Epilog**

.

"Emhh..."

Terdengar suara seorang pria yang terbangun dari tidurnya. Pria berambut coklat, Neji Hyuuga, tersebut duduk setelah mulai terbiasa dengan cahaya yang mulai memasuki matanya sejak ia membuka matanya pagi hari itu.

Setelah terbiasa dengan cahaya lampu, dan sedikit meregangkan otot kaku setelah bangun tidur, Neji menatap seorang wanita yang sedang menutup laci dengan terburu-buru.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Neji seorang kepala keluarga berumur 29 tahun yang memiliki dua putra kembar tersebut kepada istrinya, Sakura Hyuuga.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa," ucapnya gugup dan lalu membalik badan menghadap suaminya. "Hanya sedang bersiap-siap.".

"Mau jalan pagi lagi hari ini?" Tanya Neji dengan tatapan lembut penuh kasih sayang, sambil tersenyum tipis namun tulus. Tetapi dibalik ketulusan dan kasih sayang yang ia pancarkan, entah kenapa tergambar keperihan yang dalam. Seperti ingin meneriakkan sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya, di pikirannya, tentang kebiasaan istrinya berjalan pagi setiap akhir minggu.

"Iya, hanya ingin bernostalgia." Ucap istrinya dengan sangat hati-hati. Takut menghancurkan perasaan suaminya yang sangat rapuh, atau bahkan telah hancur.

"Hm," Jawab Neji pelan, seperti berbisik. Menyiratkan kepedihan yang tidak akan pernah ia ungkapkan. "Mau berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Neji berusaha mencairkan suasana yang selalu gagal untuk dicairkan, bahkan setelah beratus kali mencoba dalam 12 tahun terakhir. Meskipun hasil berupa kegagalan hampir bisa dipastikan, atau bahkan sudah dipastikan, Neji Hyuuga akan terus mencoba. Ya. Akan terus mencoba sampai ia bisa mendapatkan hadiah utamanya suatu hari nanti. Hadiah singkat. Berupa senyuman yang telah ia tunggu selama belasan tahun.

"Mau turun? Temani aku pakai sepatu, tetapi kalau gak mau ya gak papa." Ucap Sakura dengan tatapan ramahnya. Ada sedikit senyum disana. Bukan senyum spesial yang tulus. Hanya senyum yang biasa ia sunggingkan dengan ramah, tapi kaku dan tidak memancarkan kehangatan. Hanya kaku.

Neji balas dengan mengangguk dan segera bangun untuk menuruni tangga untuk menemani istri tersayangnya memakai sepatu.

.

.

**Terimakasih**

**.**

**..**

**Nanako-hime**

**Risle-coe**

**Micon**

**Tsukimori Raisa**

**Mayuura**

**Haruchi Nigiyama**

**Shyoanytha lawliet**

**Nie Akanaru**

**SasuSaku 'Lady-chan'**

**Minamicchi**

**Rhaa Yamanaka**

.

.

Terlihat seorang wanita sedang duduk sambil mengikat tali sepatu putihnya diruang tamu yang berukuran sedang, namun sangat berkelas. "Ada kabar dari Tenten?" tanya Sakura setelah selesai mengikat tali sepatu dan melihat suaminya berjalan membawa teh manis hangat untuknya.

"Ya. Dia mengirim ku email kemarin." Ucap Neji singkat sambil berjalan ke sofa yang berhadapan dengan sofa yang diduduki Sakura.

"Wah. Isinya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah penasaran.

Neji menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil sembari berkata "Katanya ia dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya, namun menolak," ucap Neji yang telah duduk disofa dan mengambil bantal kecil yang halus disebelahnya sambil melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan "Dasar Tenten. Sampai kapan dia mau sendiri." Sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Apakah dia bilang alasan dia kenapa dia mau sendiri?" tanya Sakura dengan pancara wajah tertarik sekaligus penasaran.

"Ya. Dia bilang padaku," Ucap Neji singkat. Tapi kemudian dia menyadari tatapan Sakura yang seolah-olah meminta penjelasan. "Dia bilang, dia menyukai lelaki lain. Saat aku tanya siapa lelaki itu, untuk setidaknya membantu jika aku kenal. Hmh... tapi Tenten bilang, aku tidak perlu tau, nanti aku menjadi kepikiran dan tidak konsen bekerja," ucap Neji sambil menyenderkan punggungnya yang masih lemas karna kerja lembur dikantor semalam. "Dia berkata begitu kan malah membuat aku penasaran dan kuatir." Lanjut Neji sambil menutup matanya sejenak.

"Hmmh... aku heran mengapa orang sepertimu di-cap jenius oleh semua orang, dan dipercayakan perusahaan yang besar," Ujar Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Biar ku beri petunjuk: Dia menyukai pria jenius yang sudah berumah tangga, dan memiliki dua orang anak.". ucap Sakura sambil mengikat rambutnya agar memudahkannya dalam berlari.

"Siapa?" tanya Neji dengan wajah yang penasaran. Namun karna tidak juga mendapat jawaban dari Sakura, ia mengajukan pertanyaan baru; "Kamu tau dari mana?".

Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menunduk dan menutup mata dengan telapak tangan kanannya, dan tertawa kecil sejenak, lalu ia menyisir menarik poninya kebelakang, dan menjepitnya dengan jepitan bewarna hitam. Setelah selesai menjepit poni, ia berdiri dan meluruskan celananya agar tidak berlipat, lalu tersenyum singkat ke suaminya, Neji, sambil mengucapkan "Aku pergi.". dan Sakura pun mulai berlari pelan keluar rumah.

Neji hanya mematung dan kebingungan dalam hati. Apakah itu senyuman tulus? Senyuman itu tidak kaku, dan memancarkan kehangatan. Meskipun masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal disenyum itu, tapi senyum itu senyum termanis yang pernah ia dapatkan sepeninggal Sasuke.

Hanya satu yang ia tau. Ia harus berterimakasih kepada Tenten karna entah mengapa Sakura tersenyum manis saat membicarakan dia. Dan Neji pun segera menaiki tangga, menuju kamarnya dan kamar Sakura untuk mengambil Handphone nya, dan menelfon Tenten sekarang juga. Memberi tahu kabar bahagia.

.

.

**Terimakasih**

Pick-a-doo

Hikari Uchiha Hatake

Usagi Tomei

The Sweet Peach

Fuyuki Namikaze

Beby-chan

Hyourinmaru Uzumaki

Kureneko Hime-un

Kasumi Yumaeda

Hyui

Asuka uchiha shuu-chan

So-Chand 'Luph pLend'

Intan SasuSaku

Mila Mitsuhiko

Himawari usagi

.

.

Neji Hyuuga melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap menuju kamarnya. Menaiki tangga kayu berwarna coklat muda yang melingkari ruang keluarga yang agaknya terkesan 'Wah'. Dengan hati tidak sabar, Neji membuka pintu kamar untuk segera mengambil handphonenya untuk menelfon sahabatnya sejak dulu. Tapi langkah Neji kearah meja tidur dimana handphonenya dan foto Sasuke berada terhenti. Langkahnya terhenti karna seketikan konsentrasinya tertuju pada laci yang terbuka. Yang memperlihatkan sedikit warna pink didalam laci tersebut.

.

.

**Terimakasih**

Momoka Sha

EllieDFlourite

Himeko Kaoru

Fujisaki Fuun

Deidei Rinnetachi

Nadila akasuna uchiha

Uchiha Reika D Last Uchiha

Selenavella

Lady nocturnal; Princess mikaia

AnnZie-chan Einsteinette

Aya-na rifa'i

Smiley

Harunaru chan muach

Thy hatake

Mila Rikudo Sakura

.

.

Neji Hyuuga tertegun melihat laci itu terbuka. Laci yang selalu tertutup rapat dan terkunci. Laci yang tak pernah ia lihat isinya. Antara perasaan penasaran, dan larangan dari otak berlomba untuk mendapatkan suara dari Neji. Biasanya saat-saat seperti ini Neji mengikuti kata hatinya. Apa kata hatinya kali ini? Entahlah. Neji hanya dapat berdiri mematung dan menimbang nimbang yang mana yang harus ia turuti? Hatinya kali ini hanya diam. Tidak menyumbangkan suara. Tapi Neji putuskan, untuk menjadi orang egois kali ini. Dan ia pun melangkah mendekat ke laci tersebut. Mendekat, dan mendekat.

.

.

**Terimakasih**

Kureneko hikari-chan

Chuuu-Chan

Uchiha-chan

AyuliaKirei

Ran Uchiha

Melody-Cinta

Uchiha Evans

Lady e. marionette

Kakoii-chan

NeJI g0me

.

.

Neji Hyuuga, seorang lelaki berambut coklat mengulurkan tangan untung meraih gagang laci kecil dihadapannya. Ia buka dengan perasaan penasaran. Bukan penasaran yang dirasakan saat menemukan buku ilmu hitam atau semacamnya. Hanya penasaran yang disertai rasa bersalah pada istri yang sangat ia cintai, Haruno Sakura. Dengan tenang ia menarik gagang tersebut, sehingga terlihatlah sebuah buku ber-cover polos berwarna merah muda. Buku yang sudah tua. Belum sangat tua, hanya saja terlihat usang, seperti berdebu, namun tidak berdebu. Neji mengambil buku tersebut keluar dari laci kecil, dan membawanya menuju sofa berwarna putih dikamarnya. Neji buka lembar perlembar. Dia membacanya singkat, terlihat beberapa senyum tersungging di bibirnya saat sedang membaca isi buku tersebut. "Hmh, malaikat pelindung?" bisiknya pelan sambil tersenyum dan kembali membalik halaman, perhalaman. Sampai akhirnya, ia tidak menemukan tulisan lagi, hanya coretan-coretan yang memenuhi satu halaman. Dan terlihat ada beberapa titik yang buyar dan luntur. 'Pasti terkena air mata.' pikirnya.

Neji pun kembali membalik kehalaman berikutnya, yang kosong tetapi robek. Terkesan sebagai halaman yang menjadi pelampiasan luapan perasaan dari pemiliknya. Dan ia kembali membalik halaman, dan terus membalik. Memuaskan rasa penasarannya, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan suatu halaman yang terisi penuh. Tidak ada tanggal, hanya tulisan berwarna hitam yang luntur dibeberapa titik. Dan Neji mulai membacanya.

.

.

**Terimakasih**

Uchiha akasuna sakura

Dila

Shena BlitzRyuseiran

Rere Aozora

FB SwidHya cHan nHak d'FouRS

Adechan

Unk-gu 'G-jiy-'

Natsumi Kohinata

Rchan

DSanoYoichi

.

.

Terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah muda, dengan wajah tenang sedang berlari kecil. Banyak orang yang melihatnya, sesekali ada yang menyapanya. Menandakan bawa ia sering melakukan hal itu sebelumnya. Kadang terlihat ia berhenti sejenak, melihat sekitarnya. Berhenti sejenak melihat suatu Sekolah tua, lalu kembali berlari melewati suatu perumahan asri dan kembali berhenti, lalu kembali berlari menuju pantai. Pantai yang indah, sepi, tetapi terawat. Ia berlari kembali dan berhenti lagi disebuah kedai kopi tua. Matahari mulai memanas, tetapi ia tidak hiraukan, karna angin selalu mengikutinya dan menyegarkannya seolah memberi semangat untuk terus berlari. Karna merasa mendapat dukungan dari angin sejuk, ia kembali berlari, melewati orang orang yang terlihat kepanasan dipagi ini. Tapi tidak ia hiraukan, ia kembali berlari. Hingga akhirnya, ia berhenti di sebuah toko ice-cream.

.

.

Aku kehilangan dia.

Dia yang menjadi kekuatanku untuk tertawa.

Dia yang membuatku tersenyum.

Dia... hanya dia...

Kak Karin bohong padaku.

Dia bilang setelah dua bulan semua akan kembali seperti semula.

Apa yang kembali? Adakah orang yang bisa mengatakan apa yang kembali?

Dia masih menghilang.

Tidak ada yang kembali!

Dia tidak kembali.

Dia tetap tidak kembali...

Meskipun aku telah berjanji pada Tuhan aku akan memberikan apapun asal dia kembali, asal bisa melihatnya tersenyum padaku, dia tetap tidak kembali.

Apa yang kembali?

Segalanya yang telah hancur tetap tidak dapat disatukan lagi.

Hancur.

Ya.

Hancur.

Aku hancur bersama dengan kepergian dia.

Tapi kenapa orang-orang tetap tersenyum?

Kenapa dunia tetap berjalan?

Kenapa dunia tidak ikut hancur dan menghilang?

Kenapa?

Sasuke...

Bisakah kau mendengarku Sasuke...

Aku disini. Menunggumu.

Apakah kau tidak bisa kembali kesini Sasuke?

Apakah harus aku yang menjeputmu?

Kalau memang harus begitu, aku akan menjeputmu.

Katakan padaku ya Tuhan, harus kemana aku pergi?

Ke negara mana? Kelaut mana? Atau aku harus menggali sejauh mana agar aku bisa menemukan Sasuke? Agar aku bisa melihat dia tersenyum lagi?

Agar dia kembali mengacak rambutku...

Agar dia kembali bermain gitar untukku.

Agar dia kembali disampingku.

Tapi...

Dia telah meninggal.

Dia pergi meninggalkan dunia ini.

Dia telah pergi, selamanya.

Ya. Selamanya.

Tapi seberapakah lamanya 'selamanya' itu ya Tuhan?

Berapa tahun?

Sampai kapan?

Apa aku bisa menemuinya ya Tuhan?

Disuatu planet entah dimana? Beri tahu aku ya Tuhan...

Aku mohon ya Tuhan, berikan aku harapan.

Sedikit saja, aku tidak minta banyak.

Hanya sedikit ya Tuhan.

Hanya sedikit.

Hanya kembali melihatnya tersenyum untukku.

Aku hanya meminta satu nyawa.

Apa artinya itu? Hanya satu dari triliunan manusia yang kau ciptakan.

Hanya satu.

Aku janji akan menjadi wanita yang baik.

Aku janji.

Aku akan lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan agar aku bisa bertemu kembali dengannya.

Kenapa...

Kenapa harus aku?

Aku begitu membutuhkan Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Aku hanya menginginkan Sasuke.

Hanya dia.

.

.

Seorang pria didalam toko ice-cream tersenyum pada seorang wanita berambut pink. Wanita itu hanya mengangguk sedikit, menandakan bahwa ia menyadari seseorang menyapanya didalam toko itu. Setelah mengangguk, wanita itu melihat sekeliling. Butiran keringat mulai turun, tetapi tetap ada angin segar yang seolah menyemangatinya, dan seolah berkata 'Ayo, sedikit lagi.'. Dan wanita itu menuruti angin tersebut. Tetapi kali ini ia tidak berlari, ia hanya berjalan pelan, dan pelan, secara perlahan. Dengan rasa takut, sekaligus rindu, ia berjalan kesuatu titik. Titik tempat segalanya berubah. Titik tempat suatu jiwa pergi. Titik yang masih sangat ia ingat. Hingga ia berhenti dipinggir trotoar, dan mulai menatap titik lokasi tersebut.

Segalanya terputar diotaknya, seperti gambaran masa lalu. Tanpa ada bagian yang terlupakan. Rasa saat darah menyentuh tangannya saat itu, rasa saat menyentuh kulit lelaki yang ia cintai saat itu, wajah lelaki yang sangat ia cintai pada saat-saat terakhirnya masih teringat jelas, terutama senyum terakhirnya, senyum tulus terakhirnya. Segalanya terputar kembali diotaknya, terbayang, bahkan ia dapat merasakan seolah ia kembali berada di masa lalu itu. Wanita itu mulai tersenyum kecil. Karna segala tentang hari itu, meskipun menyakitkan, tak bisa ia lupakan. Segalanya terekam. Bahkan teriakan orang-orang saat itu terdengar saat nyata sekarang. Hingga ada suara yang mengganggunya. Suara yang ia rindukkan, suara orang yang ia cintai berkata 'Sakura! Menyingkirlah!'. Dan ia menengok kearah suara tersebut, dan melihat siluet lelaki yang ia cintai dulu, siluet lelaki berumur 17 tahun itu. Siluet yang terlihat panik. Hingga ia melihat sesuatu menembus siluet tersebut, dan kali ini sesuatu itu menuju kearahnya, dan...

.

.

**BRAK!**

.

.

Krik krik.

Suatu suara mengganggu tidurnya.

Krik krik.

Terdengar kembali, sehingga membuat ia bangun dari tidurnya.

Pegal.

Terasa pegal tubuhnya, hingga akhirnya ia terbangun, dan melihat pemandangan sekitarnya dengan mata yang masih lemas.

Malam?

Terlihat langit gelap, namun banyak terdapat kunang-kunang sehingga ia dapat melihat dengan jelas.

Disadari terdapat danau disebelahnya, ia menengok ke danau itu, dan melihat pantulan rambut merah muda. Ya. Rambutnya. Terihat wajahnya yang kembali berumur 16 tahun

"Hai." Ucap seseorang dari belakang. Suara yang ia sangat kenal.

Rindu.

Suara yang membuat ia menengok kebelakang dan meneteskan air mata secara tidak sadar. "Rindu aku?" tanya suara tersebut disertai senyuman tulus. Ia langsung mengangguk cepat, sambil tetap meneteskan air mata yang ia pikir telah habis. Sosok yang ia rindukkan tersenyum tulus lagi.

"Tidak ingin memelukku?" ucap sosok tersebut sambil melebarkan tangannya sedikit. Ia mengeluarkan lebih banyak air mata dan memeluk sosok itu dengan erat. Dan sosok tersebut tersenyum bahagia, sambil mendekap wanita berambut pink tersebut dengan erat. Selamanya. Yang berarti tanpa batas. Bersama, tersenyum, dan bahagia. Selamanya. Ya. Selamanya.

.

.

**LuthRhythm**


End file.
